


A Cup of Tea

by GoldenBlues



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blind Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 03:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenBlues/pseuds/GoldenBlues
Summary: Genji was so used to his blind dates standing him up after seeing his scarred face, so that was what he expected of the next supposedly "nice person" that McCree hooked him up with.





	A Cup of Tea

Genji felt a small wave of anxiety wash over him as he looked around, trying to spot the person that he would supposedly meet soon. Taking a sip of the chai tea, that he had ordered as soon as he had arrived in the small café, did nothing to soothe his nerves. He picked up his phone and typed out a quick message to McCree, the one who had orchestrated this whole blind date. He knew he had been desperate when he had asked Jesse of all people for help with his dating life.

But his friend had reassured him that the man that he was hooking him up with was a nice person. The man had said that about the previous people that he had hooked him up with before though, the ones who had taken one look at his scarred face and then left. He was used to it at this point, but it still hurt.

A ping from his phone brought him out of his reverie.

Apparently, McCree had just gotten off the phone with the man he was meeting and was assuring him that the person was just running late.

He sighed and took another sip of his tea, letting the warm comforting feeling wash over him. The waitress who had served him glanced at him from time to time, quickly averting her gaze every time Genji caught her looking. He was used to that too, it was the reason he rarely left the comfort of his apartment. Ok, maybe that wasn’t entirely true. He had his superhero duties after all, but that wasn’t the same.

The date had hit the twenty minutes mark and there was still no sign of the supposedly “nice person” he was meeting. Just as Genji was thinking of finishing his tea and leaving the clang of the door hitting the bell by the entrance caught his attention. He felt his heartbeat speed up as he caught sight of the pretty person by the entrance who was currently looking around the café frantically. Their eyes met and Genji felt his stomach do a somersault as the man smiled at him.

The man made his way over to his table by the corner quickly, mindful of the other patrons in his haste. Genji took back every bad thought that had crossed his mind over this person’s lateness. He was so pretty, from his hair and makeup down to his clothes.

The man stopped by his table and when he spoke Genji felt himself fall harder. ''Heya! You must be Genji, right?''

Genji gulped before nodding, dumbstruck. The person grinned before sitting down across from him.

''I’m so sorry for being so late, but I encountered some obstacles on the way, you see.'' The man pulled his sunglasses down a bit and Genji immediately recognized the man from a few posters he had seen before.

''Lúcio Correia dos Santos.'' He spoke and the man- Lúcio nodded before sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

''That’s my name. I hope that’s not a problem.''

''No no, not at all. You’re fine- I mean it’s fine.'' Genji blushed violently at his slip up, and when he looked up he saw that Lúcio was doing the same.

''I’m glad. I can understand if some people feel a bit intimated, you know?'' He smiled shyly at Genji. ''I have never really been on a blind date before, but when Jesse said that he knew someone who was looking for a date I thought; why not, it will be fun.''

Genji nodded dumbly and before he could open his mouth the waitress from before approached their table. Her expression held no amount of the disinterest or hidden disgust that she had expressed when she took his order, instead she eagerly wrote down his date’s order with a big smile on her face. Lúcio awkwardly smiled at her when she left to prepare his order before sighing in relief.

''Um.. So I kind of had to sneak away from my bodyguards to get here. They follow me around everywhere but it would have been super awkward if they had decided to follow me on this date.'' A cup was placed before his date and Lúcio quickly thanked the waitress before continuing.

''And then someone recognized me, which caused me to be chased by some really avid fans. Not that I don’t like my fans, they can just be a bit overbearing sometimes!'' He quickly took a sip of his coffee. ''Then I ran into this really, really, tall dude and almost spilled the poor man’s coffee all over him. The man got so angry and he was so buff so I thought he was going to beat me up right there and then. But then he saw the state I was in and he quickly ushered me into an alley and escorted me to this café.''

Genji listened intently and bit his lip to stop himself from laughing at the way his date would gesticulate while talking.

''And that is kind of the reason why I got here so late. Oh! I’m sorry, here I am just running my mouth and you haven’t even gotten the chance to speak.'' He rubbed the back of his neck again in a nervous gesture.

''No, that’s fine.'' _You have such a pretty voice that I didn’t even notice._

Apparently, he had said that last bit aloud because his date quickly covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. Genji quickly felt embarrassment overcoming him as well as he realized his mistake. ''Ah, I’m sorry!''

''No, it’s fine. Thank you for the compliment, I just didn’t expect it.'' Lúcio chanced a peek at him from across the table and chuckled. ''You’re so nice, I’m kind of glad Jesse suggested this date.''

 _So am I._ Genji thought as he chuckled.

''So, um.. what do you usually talk about on blind dates? This is my first time and all- ah! That sounded a bit wrong..'' They both felt their faces heating up at that. God, Genji liked this person already.

''To be honest this is actually the only blind date that I have been on that has been this successful. I usually didn’t get farther than the introductions on my previous dates.''

''Oh.. I’m sorry that you had to go through that.'' Genji chanced a glance at his date and expected to find pity on their face, but found only anger and sympathy. ''And it kind of pisses me off too, you know!''

Genji couldn’t help but nod dumbly. ''Ugh, I really hate people sometimes..''

Lúcio angrily took a big sip of his coffee, almost finishing it. In the end, he sighed. ''Again, I’m sorry you had to experience that.''

''No, it’s fine- ''

''It shouldn’t be fine.''

''That’s true, thank you for getting angry for my sake though.'' He chuckled and Lúcio pouted at him, thinking that he was laughing at him. ''No no, I’m not laughing at you. I just recalled this one time when McCree expressed the same displeasure about the subject. I was thinking about how similar you two seem.''

''Oh.'' Lúcio meekly grinned at that. A comforting silence spread between them after that as they both finished their drinks. Genji’s own chai tea now cold. They both quickly ordered some refills.

The silence was then broken by Lúcio. ''Hey, why don’t we get to know each other a bit more! Like 20 questions, or something like that?''

Genji chuckled before nodding, ''That’s fine, do you want to begin?''

''Sure!'' His date smiled. ''Let’s see, do you have any hobbies?''

''Hmm.. I usually play games in my free time. I also draw a lot, but I don’t know if that can be seen as my hobby since it’s also my job.''

''Oh!'' Lúcio’s eyes sparkled at that. ''So, what do you work as?''

''I’m a freelance illustrator who takes commissions. It doesn’t pay a lot but it’s fun. But otherwise my friend’s mother owns a flower shop that I work at when I’m low on cash.''

Lúcio smiled. ''It must be nice to work with something that you like, not everyone are able to do that. I guess I speak from my own experiences, music is my life after all.''

Genji nodded. ''So, do you have any other interests aside from music?''

''I play ice hockey on the side and I guess I’m also a bit of a gamer myself. Oh, and I also practice Capoeira.''

''That’s really cool.''

Lúcio rubbed at the back of his neck at that. ''Thank you! Oh! Do you have any pets? I have a pet frog myself, wait a moment, I think I have pictures of him on my phone.'' As his date excitedly scrolled through his phone Genji had time to ponder over the question.

Did Ramen count as a pet? But he couldn’t really refer to him as a dragon, that would seem a bit too suspicious. ''A snake.''

Lúcio stopped his scrolling at that. ''Huh?''

''I have a pet snake; his name is Ramen.''

His date burst out in laughter at that. ''You named your snake Ramen, that’s hilarious!''

Genji felt himself relaxing.

''But you know, snakes eat frogs. So I don’t think this is going to work anymore.'' Lúcio said in mock seriousness before chuckling. ''Just kidding, that’s really cool. What kind of snake is it? Do you have any pictures? Hey, I found a few pictures of Vero!''

Genji mulled over the questions while he looked at the adorable pictures of the frog. ''He’s just a regular rough green snake. Unfortunately, I do not have any pictures of him.''

A pout. ''That’s too bad. I bet you two make a great match, with your green hair and all.''

_Oh, Lúcio had no idea._

''Says you with your green pet frog and green fashion sense. However, I didn’t expect that our color scheme would match so closely to be honest. We must look like a couple.'' Genji immediately regretted the last few words as his face heated up.

Lúcio wasn’t faring any better. ''I guess we do look like a couple.'' He chuckled a bit awkwardly.

They fell into an easy conversation where they both asked each other questions, talking about their lives while sipping on the beverages. Before they knew it, they had been conversing for more than one hour. They both looked wide eyed as they realized the time before bursting out into laughter.

''Well, this has been really nice, Genji. But I think now is the time for me to- ''

His date didn’t have time to finish his sentence as something exploded right outside the café and panic descended over the area. Smoke had filled the whole café and Genji coughed loudly as he tried to locate his date among the panicking crowd.

''Lúcio!'' He tried shouting but swore as he got no response. He could only hope that Lúcio had gotten away safely as he navigated himself out from the building and out onto the streets. Amongst the screaming mob he could distinguish the sound of laughter.

A villain then, what bad timing.

He quickly steered himself from the crowd and into the nearby to rummage through his belonging. He was relieved that he had remembered to pack his superhero costume and weapons into his bag. He would defeat the villain and then look for his adorable date.

He swiftly ran out of the alley, steering himself around the panicking people towards the villain of the week. The sound of something skittering along the walls beside him caught his attention. Someone was maneuvering themselves along the apartment complexes. Another hero?

He caught sight of a flash of yellow and green and recognized the costume immediately. It was Sound Barrier. He groaned aloud, he hoped that the other hero would team up for this or it could get messy. That one time that he had encountered the hero Reaper on another mission flashed through his mind.

The other hero seemed to have noticed him as they quickly maneuvered beside him.

''Green Sentai, what a coincidence. I guess you heard the explosion too.''

''Listen, I don’t want any trouble. I just want to beat this villain and then go along my way, I sincerely hope that you wish the same thing.''

''Of course, we can team up for this one- Wait a minute, that voice.''

Genji looked at the hero beside him, closer inspecting them and felt recognition spark too.

''You are- ''

''Genji?''

They both stopped at that. An awkward silence fell over them.

''So, Sound Barrier?''

''Green Sentai, huh?''

''I guess we should schedule another date after we defeat this villain.''

''I can’t wait to converse about this over a cup of tea.''

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> And to be honest, I really don't think Genji would be able to fit both his costume and his weapons in a bag. But let's just pretend.


End file.
